Élémentaires
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: [Aventures] Petit Théo, veut les voir à tout prit, ces étranges créatures créées par dame Nature; quitte à désobéir à son père l'ayant mit en garde contre ses êtres sans âmes. Peut être aurait-il du mieux écouter son père, mais de toute manière, c'est trop tard.
Hello ^^

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté alors je revient avec ce petit OS ^^

En ésperant que ça vous plaise ^^

Bonne Lecture ^^ :

Premiere Lecture : Emeraude san

* * *

Le petit garçon avance, curieux. Il n'en a jamais vu, n'a jamais aperçut l'un de ses curieux êtres nés de la nature et des dieux, liés aux éléments. Enfin, il en avait déjà vaguement perçut… mais c'était à longue distance et son père refusait qu'il s'en approche, il lui disait de fuir ces êtres que s'ils étaient bienfaisant pour la nature, ils étaient bien trop dangereux pour l'homme. Il disait que leurs instincts les poussaient à détruire tout ce qui pouvait nuire à leur Mère, et il ne faisait aucun doute que les Hommes étaient alors leurs proies principales. Mais le petit garçon n'y croyait pas, il pensait que chaque créature quelle qu'elle soit avait un cœur et une raison, et ce n'était pas les avertissements de son père qui allaient le faire changer d'avis, lui, le petit Théodore de Silverberg.

Alors il en avait cherché, ça avait pris quelques semaines, mais il était déterminé à les retrouver, les vieilles femmes du villages lui avait raconté maintes histoires et légendes sur ces étranges créatures faites de feu, d'eau, de Terre ou bien encore d'ombre et de Lumière, des plus magiques aux plus dramatiques. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer l'envie de l'enfant d'en approcher, de sentir l'aura puissante qui émergeait d'eux comme on le lui avait conté.

Alors il avance, prudemment, le petit garçon manque alors de glisser sur un rocher mais réussit à retrouver son équilibre, ils sont là, tout près, l'appelant du fond de cette eau froide et calme, habitat des gardiens de celle-ci, les élémentaires d'eau…

Il approche, doucement, se penche toujours plus en avant, impatient, il s'assoit sur un rocher au bord de l'eau en faisant bien attention à ne pas tomber, et il s'incline toujours plus, ses yeux d'enfants attentifs et brillants, et en une fraction de seconde, il se rend compte que deux prunelles d'un bleu aussi profond que doit l'être le fond des océans le scrute. Théo ne décroche pas le regarde de celui qui lui fait face, il n'ose pas bouger, il observe ce regard, il a l'air vide, comme si le propriétaire de ces yeux ne possédait pas d'âme, tel ces pantins qui n'agissent que selon des ordres précis donnés par autrui. Petit Théo est coupé dans ses réflexions par quelque chose qu'il sent agrippé à ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Une main, couverte d'écailles azurites, possédant de longues griffes toutes aussi bleues que les yeux de la créature, menaçant de s'immiscer dans son crâne à chaque instant, cette main, suivit d'un bras semblant se confondre avec l'eau dans laquelle son propriétaire vit.

Etrangement ce bras rappelle quelque chose au petit paladin, il en à déjà vu, il en est sûr. Il réfléchit, et son visage exprime une légère surprise alors qu'il se souvient, ce bras, cette main, ils ressemblent en tout point à ceux d'un démon. Des images horrifiantes lui viennent alors à l'esprit et il ne sent pas la main de l'élémentaires le tirer vers lui, vers l'eau, c'est quand il revient à lui qu'il se rend compte qu'il est sous l'eau, avec une affreuse douleur à la poitrine. De l'air, il n'a plus d'air ? Perdu dans ses réflexions il n'a pas vu que le démon des eaux l'avait attiré en celle-ci, il écarquille les yeux, ils le piquent. Il voit, malgré sa vision floue, des formes étranges semblant se mêler au liquide qui emplit trop vite pour lui ses poumons. Elles dansent autour de lui, l'emprisonne, l'empêche de faire tout mouvement. Deux bras s'accrochent aux siens, et tout en dansant, les formes l'attirent vers le fond. Petit Théo se débat avec ses maigres force, il se noie, il va mourir, il le sait. Pour une fois les apparences n'auront pas été trompeuses, son père avait raisons, il n'aurait jamais dû approcher de ces élémentaires, de ces démons dont il est la proie. Il sombre, et il pleure, ses yeux le brûle. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas comme ça, un paladin est censé tué les démons et non l'inverse, comme le lui à dit son père ! Ses pensées se trouble, il a le cœur qui se serre, les démons continuent de lui tourner autour, de l'attirer vers sa mort dont il ne veut pas. Alors, pour ses dernières pensées, il décide d'être grand, d'affronter la mort, de l'accepter, et de bien les choisir. Alors il pense à son père, sa mère, son tuteur, et à son Dieu. Il décide de prier sa chère Lumière une dernière fois, puis il sourit, il se sent sombrer, il ferme les yeux, et laisse son âme rejoindre la Lumière, pour l'éternité.


End file.
